Different
by mirror in the sky
Summary: 13 year old Blaine goes to his older brother Cooper for advice.


Blaine couldn't sleep. He had been up for hours, just looking at the ceiling. His thoughts had taken over and he couldn't go back to sleep. Blaine sighed and looked at the clock. It was 2:00am. He had to get up for school in four hours, something he was dreading. Getting up early never bothered Blaine. In fact, he usually woke up before his alarm. What bothered Blaine was _going _to school. He absolutely hated it. Blaine didn't have many friends. He didn't have any, actually. People just didn't like him. But Blaine knew why. There was something wrong with him. He was sure of it.

It was Thursday afternoon, and gym class had just finished. All of the boys went into the locker room and started changing their clothes. Blaine was having trouble with his locker, something that happened daily. He usually got it open after the fifth or so tries. But not today. The bell was about to ring and Blaine still hadn't got it open. He was frantically trying to get it open, not wanting to miss the bus home. Blaine's heart started pounding and he was sweating more trying to open his locker than he did while participating in gym. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Blaine whispered to himself in panic. There were only two minutes until the bell rang and he was still in his gym clothes!

"Having some trouble?" A guy asked Blaine, walking up to him.

"I can't get my locker open!" Blaine said, not looking up from the lock.

"Need some help?" The boy asked.

"Yes, please." Blaine looked up and saw that the boy was completely naked.

"What's your combination?"

"37, 23, 9." Blaine said, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't look away from the naked boy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, and those thoughts went straight to his groin. Blaine's eyes widened.

"There you go." The boy turned to face Blaine, only to notice the tent in Blaine's gym shorts.

"You faggot!" He yelled, making the other boys in the room look at Blaine.

"Cover up boys!" Someone yelled.

"He's gonna try to rape us!" Someone else yelled, making everyone laugh.

His face was turning red, and tears were forming in his eyes. He quickly pulled the clothes out of his locker and ran out.

Blaine shook the memory away and wiped his eyes. School was going to be hell. Maybe he could fake sick. No, his parents always knew when he was faking. Blaine was just going to have to face the music. Thinking about school was actually making him feel sick. What was wrong with him? Why did that happen when he saw that naked boy in the locker room? Blaine was only thirteen, and all of this was very confusing to him. He needed some advice.

He needed Cooper.

Blaine looked at the clock. It was now 2:30am. Cooper wouldn't mind if Blaine went in his room. When Blaine was little and had nightmares, he would go into his brother's room. Blaine was living in a nightmare, so this would work. He got out of his bed and quietly went to Cooper's room down the hall.

"Coop?" Blaine whispered, entering his older brother's room. There was shifting in the bed, then Cooper's head popped up.

"Nightmare, Blainey?" Cooper asked, sleep still in his voice.

"Kind of." Blaine said. He closed the door and climbed into bed with Cooper. They both positioned themselves on their sides so that they were face to face.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked.

"Everything." Blaine whispered, and Cooper looked at him with a confused expression.

"I was in the locker room and I couldn't get my locker open. So, this guy from my gym class came over to help me. He was naked. Then something happened." Blaine trailed off.

"What happened?"

"I got a boner." Blaine covered his face with his hands. There was no movement or sound for what felt like eternity. But then, Cooper slowly moved Blaine's hands away from his face. Blaine was crying.

"What's wrong with me, Coop?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, Blainey. You're perfect." Cooper rubbed Blaine's back soothingly.

"I'm a freak." Blaine said.

"No you're not. You're just different from others. Later in life you'll realize that being different is the best thing about you. It's what makes you, you." Cooper smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." This time, it was Blaine's turn to smile.

"Thanks, Coop." Blaine said.

"No problem. Now go to sleep." Cooper kissed Blaine on the forehead.

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Maybe being different wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
